1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing an alkenyl-substituted pyridine derivative which is useful for an intermediate of fine chemicals such as agrochemicals, pharmaceuticals and cosmetics.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been disclosed that an alkenyl-substituted pyridine can be obtained by reacting .gamma.-alkylpyridine having a hydrogen atom at .alpha.-position of its side chain with butadiene in the presence of sodium or potassium, however, the process has not been satisfactory in that the reaction is accompanied by problems of a by-production of a large amount of dialkenylated product, a complicated separation of the catalyst from the product, and a problem of an insufficient catalytic activity [Herman Pines and Janusz Oszczapowicz, J. Org. Chem., 32, 3183 (1967)].
Therefore, a further process for producing the desired alkenyl-substituted pyridine in good selectivity has been desired.